Forgiveness
by K'kruhk
Summary: Michiko to hatchin is a severely underrated anime series. I loved it like a maniac but the only thing that bugged me about it was that Michiko had clearly all this emotion building up in her through the entire series, but it never really got out, as it did with Atsuko. this fanfic is my continuation/completion of Michiko and Atsuko's relationship. All kinds of critique is allowed.


Fanfic

Forgiveness Chapter 1

Atsuko felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her spine as she stood before the hotel. This was going to be one of the most dangerous operations in her career. Monstro had grown incredibly large during the last ten years and had managed to take over a hotel in order to establish new headquarters. Atsuko had a large military police squad under her command. Most of them were quite inexperienced. Most of them had experience in patrolling the streets, imprisoning criminals, shooting dangerous gang members and unfortunately, shooting innocent people. The Diamandran military police is known to be corrupt; mostly consisting of caucasian males with strong prejudice against criminals and sadly, Afro-Diamandrans such as Atsuko herself, resulting in high death rate in the ethnic group. That particular fact made Atsuko even more nervous; what if an inexperienced police would mistake Atsuko for a gang member amidst the heat of the battle?

"All right boys, we're going to split into four squads", said Atsuko.

"I'll be leading squad A. We're going to the roof where the leading members of the gang operation are located. Squad B and C clears the rooms and squad D, which is lead by Ricardo secures the lobby. Do I need to repeat myself to anyone?"

There was only silence and anxiety.

"All right let's do this!"

They stormed in filled with adrenaline. It turned out that the adrenaline was much needed. Monstro had gotten their hands on some heavy equipment; assault rifles, automatic shotguns, etc. The battle was savage. Already four dead policemen and Ricardo shot in the leg after the lobby had been secured. Ricardo stayed there with six other men. Squad B and C went on to the hotel rooms and service areas such as the gym, restaurant etc. Atsuko continued with her squad up the stairs, in case someone would jam the lift. Focused and careful they ascended the stairway, anxiously looking for gang members to spot. Indeed there were already on the third floor. Atsuko had experience in gun fights, her method of victory was to obtain balance between relative calmness and adrenaline filled fast thinking. A balance between keeping the body relaxed but still letting adrenaline flow through the veins. A calm and focused mind allowing her to be aware of her surroundings while allowing the adrenaline to give her energy and strength. That skill had taken many years to master. The situation was different amongst the younger policemen. They were easy prey to Monstro, almost 2-3 policemen fell for each gang member. After a stressful and heated ascent they were at the top floor, almost at the roof, managing it because strength in numbers and equipment. Squad B and C rendevouzed with Atsuko's squad A at the top floor. The 3 squads together numbered only 3/4 of their original combined number.

 _This is going to be a really phyrric victory_ , Atsuko thought for herself.

After they've caught some breath, they stormed on the roof, where the leaders of the gang operation were located. The hotel was a luxurious one, it had a swimming pool and a bar on the roof. Atsuko had feared the worst; which the situation was. The roof had most gang members. After a long shooting there was only four gang members and Atsuko left. She had no other choice than to surrender if she'd have any chance of getting the remaining members arrested somehow, sometime later. The gang leader Diogo was a man in his early thirties.

"Well look at that, the, should I say the infamous Atsuko Jackson, without men or ammo, this is our lucky day!"

"Yeah, real lucky when we got like half of the gang killed in this district!" said Alberto, another gang member.

"Have you got any idea how many members we're gonna get freed from prison with this hostage?" said Diogo.

"And how are you planning doing that, they're probably gonna send more cops!" said Miguel, a younger gang member.

"Oh they ain't if I threaten to kill our beloved hostage here, see, Atsuko is the only one capable of keeping the policeforce morale high enough to remain in this district, otherwise they'd retreat from this hood and this would be gang territory but oh no our bold heroine here isn't gonna give up, or is she?"

"Yeah yeah quit babbling and tell me what to do!", said Atsuko

"Now now who's the hostage here, me? I don't think so. I'm the one giving orders, miss 'Foxy Brown'. I want you to contact your colleague and then...

They had locked themselves up in a luxurious hotel room at the top floor near the lift entrance to gain access to the restaurant food supply.

Diogo picked up Atsuko's communication device and called Ricardo, who laid against the reception desk with a medic tending to his leg. A male voice came from his communication device.

"Listen up 'John McClaine', we got your boss, and yes, all the other of your men killed. I suggest you get your ass to the popo station or whatever the fuck it is you operate in, so that we can bargain, assuming that you want your boss back alive!"

Ricardo felt dreadful shivers rush through his spine when he realised the situation. But he kept his cool and responded as politely as he could at the moment;

"Only if I had an ass to drag to 'the popo station', I got shot in the leg"

"All right then baldie, I'll give you five days time to get your leg fixed up, and during that time I want you to consider these terms; if you want your boss back alive you'll have to release all Monstro members out of prison. If you want your boss back in duty shape, meaning that if you don't want her back all fucked up, then you'll also find a woman named Michiko Malandro and force her to come here".

Atsuko's eyes went wide when she heard that name. A buried deep anger came from the deepest layers of her conciousness as she remembered the woman who she'd both hated and loved like a sister. She hadn't thought much about her in years.

"Does our 'Coffy' have anything to say?" asked Diogo

Atsuko forced the thought of Michiko out of her mind and focused on the situation. She had to think hard, was it worth risking her life, allowing Monstro to gain more territory or commanding Ricardo to agree on the terms, which would mean that Monstro would get more numerous?

"I command Ricardo to free the gang members, but may I ask why you'd want Michiko?", she said politely.

"She killed Satoshi, a helluva leader. Yeah yeah of course she's crippled Fantasma which is good but-"

"Michiko didn't kill Satoshi, he was killed by some gangster named Juninho", Atsuko interrupted.

"Anybody with common sense understands that it was Michiko, Satoshi had kidnapped her girl or something, did you see Satoshi die?", Diogo lashed out.

"No, we hadn't enough force to investigate-"

"Exactly, now if you could tell your colleague what to do!"

Diogo gave the comm to Atsuko.

"Ricardo, we'll agree on both terms. It is for the best as unconvincing as it sounds. But get yourself into working shape before that. Five days should be enough shouldn't it?", Atsuko said.

"Copy that" Ricardo answered with a worried tone in his voice.

Forgiveness Chapter 2

Michiko and Hatchin had reunited just two days ago. The reunion had been the best moment of both Michiko's and Hatchin's life, but because of her hard exterior she made sure Hatchin wouldn't bring up her emotional outburst too often in conversation (although it wasn't like Hatchin to tease Michiko for that kind of stuff, Michiko couldn't just fit something like that in her identity). It was the first time Hatchin had seen Michiko cry. Hatchin had also cried of course. Michiko had stepped down from her motorcycle, standing silently on the road without saying anything and taken her shades off. Hatchin had adjusted the strap carrier to her back, and rushed in Michiko's embrace. Hatchin had bawled her eyes out of joy. After a little while a whole decade of waiting to see Hatchin began both flooding down Michiko's tear canales and coming out as heavy sobs from her diaphragm. They both stood there holding each other for ten, or maybe even fifteen minutes. They hadn't spoken much halfway home to Hatchin. Just silently enjoyed each other presence. Then they'd start caching up on each others lives.

The next day Hatchin went work and Michiko tried to look for a restaurant where Hatchin worked had finally gotten another chef. Although the pay was less than before, that meant more time to spend with her child and her mother Michiko. The pay was enough for Hatchin to provide for her and her child. It was difficult for Michiko to find a suiting job, all "normal jobs" as she called them would "bore her" to death, not to even talk about the low chances of getting a job in the first place because of her notoriety. Hatchin forbade Michiko any kind of criminal jobs, so the only thing that Michiko maid had a chance in was (given Michiko's skillset) was a martial arts instructor. Diamandra is known for it's martial arts culture, but DJJ and not to even talk about the half dance like capoeira, wasn't appealing to Michiko. But maybe MMA, well, she had to think about it. Michiko spent the whole day planning her life, catching up news and reading shopping catalogues. There was this new thingy called internet which didn't exist before Michiko had been the second time in prison. Only if they could afford a computer, maybe Michiko could catch up what had been around the world since. The thought about catching up created another thought in Michiko's mind that horrified her. She'd spent half of her whole life in prison. Holy shit. No, the biggest part of her life; 22 fucking years in prison. She hadn't thought much about it before. That particular thought made Michiko decide to abandon crime. A thought linked with that was _I'm a granny. I'm a fucking granny now. Still feel like I'm 30 years old..._ She had a lot of time to think about her life in prison, and a lot to regret. The thought that bugged her as most was Atsuko. There was one memory that would always remain crystal clear in Michiko's mind. It's one of the few memories that makes Michiko feel great guilt. It's when Atsuko once said ; "I wish I'd never met you". From that moment on Michiko haven't had any real friends besides Hatchin, but that's obvious because she's Michiko's daughter. Although, it's not very clear when Atsuko actually stopped being Michiko's friend. Atsuko had destroyed her own career in helping Michiko several times run from the police and got no feedback, Michiko hadn't cared at all about Atsuko's feelings. But Michiko had developed a sense of compassion after that, well at least for people who were close to her. Although the thought that she's out of prison and gets to be with her daughter, the sunshine of her life -one of the few good things that Michiko's made- relieves her.

Hatchin came home early because she had a co-worker who did the night shift. She tended her child's, Fabios, needs, put him on the floor to play, took a shower and finally greeted Michiko. Michiko sat in a living room chair in her typical lazy manner. They both looked at each other, how they'd changed during the last decade. Hatchin was surprised by the 40 year old Michiko's good look, just a few minor wrinkles here and there. Michiko had been blessed with good indigenous skin genes.

"Hey Hatchiiiiiin", Michiko said in her typical way.

"What?"

"What the fuck are those?", Michiko asked.

"What those?"

"Those flat thingies where your tits should be!"

"Come on, it's not my fault I haven't got your boob genes!"

"Calm down Hatchin, just kidding I'm still proud of you no matter how you look." Michiko said with her lazy tone.

"Thanks, Mom..." Hatchin said.

"Just don't ever call me granny. Even in front of your kid, it's either Michiko or Mom when speaking to me and Michiko when you speak to your kid. By the way why did you name him Fabio of all names? Is he gonna be a some kind of fitness model? ", Michiko said.

"What, n-"

"Calm down Hatchiiin I'm just fucking with you, name him how you want I don't care."

"Oh what I've missed your whining Michiko" Hatchin laughed in an actually non-sarcastic tone.

"Really? Thanks but you're getting more nuts every moment, first you name your kid after a fitness model and then you say you've missed my babbling?", Michiko said surprised.

"You try to work in a kitchen from 8 AM to 9 PM and you'll definitely get nuts, that I can guarantee.", Hatchin answered.

"Hahah, sorry no, I'll do something more suiting for my skills", Michiko replied.

"Like what?"

"A martial arts instructor, a bit boring but that'll do for now, you know you'll get to hone your skills a lot in Diamandra prison."

"Of course, I love you Mom"

"Now what was that for?"

"That's so like you, I mean how many has such a wild mom like me?" Hatchin said proudly

"Well not at least Fabio, hahah, but thanks. Could use a hug now, I've had shortage of those in prison", Michiko said.

"Wow, how did that kind of softness enter you while in prison?" Hatchin teased.

"Yeah yeah whatever just come here", Michiko replied

They entered a soft embrace, it felt so good to both to feel each others presence like this after a decade of separation.

"I love you Hatchin"

"Love you too Mom"

Forgiveness Chapter 3

It was saturday morning. Michiko, Hatchin and Fabio were eating breakfast late at morning. Michiko turned on the TV news.

TRAGIC INCIDENT

"Chief inspector Atsuko Jackson has been taken hostage by Monstro's current leader Diogo Ferro. Jackson and her long term colleague Ricardo had led an operation of forty men against the new established Monstro HQ. Everyone except Jackson, Ricardo and three other policemen lost their lives in the unsuccessfull operation…"

Michiko dropped her sandwich eyes and mouth wide open. She wasn't sure if she should do something about it or not.

"Ferro has agreed to release Atsuko if all Monstro members are released from prison and the former inmate Michiko Malandro is brought before her…"

"What the fuck? I don't even know that guy!" Michiko burst out.

Hatchin didn't know what to say.

"Oh I'll go alone, don't need any police to bring me there. Diogo's a dead man.", Michiko said.

"What do you mean? You could die there, nobody knows how many men they've got.", Hatchin protested

"They can't be many if Atsuko's led a forty men sized squad in there, plus Diogo will be expecting cops to bring me in, if I go alone I'll have easier sneaking.", Michiko said.

"Fine, I just don't want you to die, we've been together way too little for that" Hatchin said with a worried, almost broken voice.

"I'll do fine, I'll use a silencer on my pistol, you know what we've been through I'll come back in one piece I promise" Michiko said in a motherly voice.

They embraced once again just in case and Michiko left. Hatchin had never before felt anxiety this great. The fact that she had no god to pray to didn't help. Being brought up by the cruel Yamada's had made Hatchin realize that she couldn't pray to God, either God didn't care about Hatchin or he didn't exist.

Forgiveness Chapter 4

Michiko had prepared for a day. Diogo was soft enough to give five days of preparation to the police. She had slept in a hideout because the police would be searching for her. She a hoodie on her so that no one would recognize her. She had bought some ammo and a silencer, and a stun gun and was on her way to the hotel where Atsuko was held hostage. Michiko was just about to enter the hotel when she saw another woman entering. The woman was young asian, maybe around 25. She reminded a lot of Michiko as young, both in appearance, clothing and attitude. Michiko pointed the gun at her.

"You Monstro?", Michiko asked.

"No"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I owe Atsuko, she helped me out as a kid"

"Your name?"

"Vanessa Lee, I know who you are"

"You sure you want to risk your-"

"Damn right I am, do I look like I don't?"

"All right what are you planning to do this with?"

Vanessa showed a pistol, a flashbang and a knife.

"Looks like you've somewhat thought this out" Michiko said.

"What do you mean do you know any better?"

"Take this stungun, it can save our lives."

"But-"

"Don't protest you know who I am right?"

"Yeah you're Michiko Malandro, well fine I'll do as you say" Vanessa submitted.

"Nice, let's get the woman free, I'm gonna have a few words with her before you do." Michiko said.

"How do you get to decide-"

"Stop whining, Atsuko's my former friend, and was my only true childhood friend and I'm gonna get her back!"

"I, I understand, sorry"

"No probs kid, keep up that attitude and you'll be as cool as me!"

"Hey, I'm not a kid!"

"Hey, I'm a granny, but do I look like one?"

Vanessa just stared at Michiko in her typical irritated style. They began sneaking into the hotel together.

Forgiveness Chapter 5

It was the third day of Atsuko being a hostage. She was free to move around in the room, Diogo and his thugs just made sure that she didn't try to sneak out. They also kept their distance from Atsuko, in case she made any move. One thug guarded the window, and another the door. Atsuko started to get worried, there was no sign of Ricardo, he was probably recovering from surgery. Atsuko tried to mentally prepare herself for death all the time, it also functioned as a kind of meditation to kill time with. Oh no they weren't going to "fuck her up" as Diogo said, if Atsuko would go down, she'd go down fighting.

Diogo came in through the door. Guess he was here to bully again, trying to play tough.

"Well well well, it's the bitch herself"

"What are you trying to pull off Diogo?" Atsuko replied in her usual cool tone.

"Well, I don't know, but I'll definitely pull something off if baldy doesn't do as I demanded"

"Like what?", Atsuko laughed, "How could a wannabe pimp with no balls like you do anything?", Atsuko continued.

"Oh you'll regret that when I do it.", Diogo said as his face went red.

Atsuko had beaten Diogo in a verbal battle, which was embarrassing for the gangleader. After a moment of silence between them Atsuko asked:

"Why are you so upset about Satoshi dying?", Atsuko muttered in her usual cool tone.

Diogo looked at the wall for a while and answered:

"He was my uncle"

"I see…" Atsuko said, "What makes you think Michiko killed him?"

"Who else could it be? Satoshi had her kid!"

"Well wouldn't you be pissed if someone took your kid would you?"

"LISTEN now, don't you pretend to know what's best for me or my gang! Satoshi didn't hurt the kid, you're not my mom!"

"No but I know how much a waste of time dwelling on the past is" Atsuko said with a sad undertone in her cool voice.

"Oh I don't care I'm not gonna stop until that bitch suffers!"

"Yeah just go ahead she'll crush you before you'll even think about doing anything"

"Was that another insult huh?"

"No, I just happen to know her very well, or used to"

Atsuko was actually on the verge of nervous breakdown, she was just a master in hiding her emotions behind her "cool cop face". Her career was almost in ruins again because she got the whole squad killed. Arresting Diogo might redeem herself a little bit, she just hoped that Michiko wouldn't shoot them all at once so that Diogo could be arrested. Otherwise Michiko would once again be the catalyst for Atsuko's career destruction. Atsuko's chain of thought was stopped by a knock on the door.

Forgiveness Chapter 6

Alberto opened the door, the bodies of Miguel and Carlos (another gang member) fell on the hotel room floor. Alberto was stunned by Vanessa and Michiko aimed for Diogo. Atsuko dodged Diogo's gun barrel the instant before he shot, but Atsuko was distracted because her ear was ringing hard. Michiko then shot Diogo in the chest and head after which Atsuko took his gun.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Atsuko yelled at Michiko.

"Vanessa take care of the bodies, make it look like the cops did it. This is gonna take a while" Michiko whispered.

"What? I just saved you!" Michiko replied confused.

"Well I'd rather die from that gunshot instead of seeing you again ." Atsuko said with a heated up voice.

"Hey Atsuko stop talking shit!", Michiko tried to say in a calm voice but it also had a hint of disbelief.

(insertion: for maximum immersion, play "Sozinho" from Michiko to Hatchin's soundtrack)

"MY CAREER is IN RUINS!, thanks to YOU once again!" Atsuko fumed.

"Hey, it was your decision to help me and Hatchin on the run!"

"Yeah, I did it because I still had compassion for you and I tried to redeem myself exclusively to YOU because I had put you in prison even though you were innocent. Did I get any thanks or feedback? Did you care at all?"

Atsuko's eyes got wet.

"Atsuko, I'm-s"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME?", Atsuko cried out. Tears ran down her cheeks and she was breathing heavily.

Michiko was out of words for a moment when Atsuko took Michiko's gun hand and made it point Atsuko's head.

"Atsuko, what are you doing?" Michiko asked quietly as her voice broke.

"My police career is in ruins, I've got no life anymore, there's no point in anything any more."

Michiko took the gun down.

"Hey Atsuko, there are still people who cares about you", Michiko said with a wavering voice that consisted both of sorrow and fear, the fear of Atsuko dying.

"Like who?"

"Well, me for example-"

"YOU? You're really gonna fool me with that? I've been bullied by you my whole fucking life! I've been ridiculed, I've done your dirty work, I've been teased, punched, kicked, harassed, called jambo and accused of criminal stuff that you've done ! The only thing that I did to you was arrest you wrongfully, hell I even helped you get away after your escape, and you think that small "sorry" at that cornfield was enough to just forget about MY feelings?"

"I'm sorry Atsuko", tears rolled down Michiko's cheeks. Atsuko could barely remember the last time Michiko had cried. Probably when they were small kids or something.

"Aargh! this is so confusing!", Atsuko said with new tears in her eyes and ran out of the room.

"Atsuko wait", Michiko pleaded.

Michiko ran after Atsuko, she had gone to the rooftop ledge and was leaning against it when Michiko entered the rooftop. Michiko stopped two meters behind Atsuko. Atsuko was looking down the ledge.

This was when all of Michiko's guilt began coming out from her eyes and diaphragm.

"Atsuko, I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I am who I am *sob*. I'm sorry that I didn't understand how you were feeling and that we were different persons, *shaking inhale* But the truth of the matter is, that it really was my way of showing affection, it was the only way I knew, Atsuko, *sob*, you were my only friend, *sob*, and I'm sorry that I said that I didn't care shit about you emotions, but I was lying to myself, I was just bitter from prison that you put me through, *sob*, but, Atsuko *sob* can't we please stop fucking up each others lives now? We're both forty years old now! I may not grow up to be a decent person, but can't you at least forgive me?",

Michiko was on her knees with arms leaning against the ground shaking out of emotion, trying to ease her stuttering breath. This was the emotional and compassionate side of herself that she almost never let up to the surface. Atsuko had her head buried in her own arms that were resting on the ledge, tears dripping down on the roof.

"I'm also sorry, for not always understanding you or how you showed affection when we were growing up and for imprisoning you", Atsuko said with a wavering voice. "But you know what, Michiko, I was obsessed in imprisoning you again, and I hated you, for how you behaved against me andI hated you because of how blindly and childishly you were chasing that man who ditched you, it was pathetic to watch you sink that low, and that I'm sorry for, but I always decided to help you, because I cared about you"

"I know Atsuko, and that's why I apologize for not-"

"Don't get me wrong Michiko, do you know why I was so mad at you, why I was so quick to arrest you and why I then was so willing to help you, why I was so obsessed of you?"

Michiko thought about it for a moment. She looked up at Atsuko. Michiko stood up and Atsuko turned to face her. They looked each other in the eyes and examined each other with teary eyes.

"Michiko do you know why?"

"Yes, I know."

"It's because I love you Michiko"

"I know. Shouldn't we forget about past bullshit by now?"

"Yes, I guess we should", Atsuko said while she looked down at the ground.

Michiko slowly put her arms around Atsuko and pulled her in a soft embrace. They stood there for a long time, feeling each other's female forms, wet cheeks pressed against each other. Neither could remember when they'd embraced before, if they'd ever done that. Atsuko could've been forever in the embrace of Michiko's slender but curvy body, feeling the soft, native american skin against hers.

"Michiko, thanks for apologizing, I feel so much better right now."

"I love you Atsuko, don't you ever again attempt suicide", Michiko whimpered.

"Sorry for that Michiko"

After the embrace they took each other's hand and looked at the city from the ledge.

"Don't blame yourself for the death of the squad, it was Monstro after all", Michiko returned to her lazy tone.

"Guess you're right", Atsuko replied in her normal, cool, funky tone.

"Sorry for killing the gang boss", Michiko said.

"Don't you worry about it, he tried to shoot me right?"

"Yeah"

After a short break Michiko added:

"Hey Atsuko, don't you ever tell anybody that I cried that hard."

"Otherwise what?", Atsuko teased.

"Otherwise I'll call you jambo"

"Deal"

Vanessa came to the rooftop.

"Michiko I've made it look like everyone would've died in battle. There are two survivors who are currently gagged."

"Good job kid" , Michiko said.

"HEY!"

"Calm down"

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Whatever", Vanessa said with an irritated voice.

"Hi Atsuko", she continued.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me, Vanessa, remember? We met ten years ago!"

"Oh... how did you get here?"

"Well I just happened to be around here, and when I saw the news I thought that I should help you, as you helped me back then".

"Thanks. Did you find that boy?"

"Yes, but we ditched each other, thought that what the fuck I was doing chasing around some loser…"

"That's the spirit!", Michiko said.

"Yeah, some guys are just too simple to really care", Vanessa said.

"Just be like me and Atsuko and you'll be no man's bitch anymore", Michiko joked.

"Oh no you'll definitely be a bitch", Atsuko replied.

"Like how?", Michiko asked.

"Just wait till I show you", Atsuko flirted.

"Yeah I don't wanna know, shouldn't we contact your colleague or something?", Vanessa interrupted.

Forgiveness Chapter 7

It had been about a week since the incident. Thanks to Diogo's death, Atsuko's career had been saved. The opposite would've been Atsuko failing to eradicate the gang in the hotel, meaning failing to kill Diogo which would've got Atsuko a bad reputation, but thanks to Michiko and Vanessa, Atsuko appeared as a heroic survivor alongside Ricardo and his squad. It was saturday which was both Michiko's and Atsuko's day off.

Hatchin woke up to see Michiko dressed in fine clothes sitting in the living room, she looked like she was waiting on someone.

"Good morning Hatchin."

"What's going on?"

"I'm going out"

"What? With who?"

"Don't tell me you can't figure it out Hatchiin."

Hatchin thought for a moment.

"No way…", Hatchin said with disbelief.

Then the doorbell rang.

Michiko opened the door.

Atsuko had her shades and 70's style inspector clothes on.

"What, you gonna arrest me again jambo?", Michiko joked.

"Just fuck you.", Atsuko replied in a passive tone.

"Calm down I was joking!", Michiko said.

"Oh I wasn't, now come on Mestizo", Atsuko commanded.

After they've left Hatchin sat down with Fabio and said;

"Guess you can be proud of having the weirdest grandmother in the world…"

O FIM


End file.
